This disclosure relates to a pressure control valve.
A conventional pressure control valve includes a housing, a valve body, and a spring. The housing defines a fluid path therein and has a valve seat. When the valve body is in contact with the valve seat, the pressure control valve is closed. The spring biases the valve body toward the valve seat in a valve closing direction. The valve body has a support member and a seal member. The seal member has rubber-like elasticity and includes a seal portion capable of being seated on the valve seat. The seal member is attached to the support member with an adhesive. Furthermore, in the case of a pressure control valve as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-511008, a seal member is integrally molded on a metal support member by overmolding.
In the case of the conventional pressure control valve, attachment of the seal member to the support member with the adhesive increases its production cost. Further, when a reinforcement member is required for reinforcing the seal member, the reinforcement member is attached to the seal member with an adhesive, so its production cost is increased.
In the case of the pressure control valve disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-511008, because the seal member is molded on the metal support member by overmolding, an adhesive is not required. In addition, a ring portion (a reinforcement portion made from a metal material) formed on the support member reinforces the seal member. In such construction, it would be difficult to reinforce the seal member with a reinforcement member separate from the support member. Therefore, there has been a need for improved pressure control valves.